This invention relates to a portable system for isolating and culturing bacterium and dispensing a gaseous mixture into a culture bag at the location at which the bacterium is obtained so that the culture bag can be transported to a test facility for incubation, or the gaseous mixture may be added at the culture center after the specimen has been received, or the specimen may be taken at the center and the gas added at the center.
Certain microorganisms require or prefer varying gas mixtures for optimal growth in in-vitro diagnostic environments. It is well known in the art that culture media in petri plates, vials, strips, etc., that certain microorganisms may be placed into a sealable plastic bag or vessel for culture under proper conditions. Provisions of the gas environment have been carried out by gas generating means which are placed into the bag with the growth sample and after sealing, the gas is released. Such systems have been set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,038,148 and 4,108,728. Such systems generate the gas in the bag after the bag has been sealed. Such systems must be controlled to prevent excess gases which would break the seal or bag. Other patents relating to petri dishes culture bags, etc. are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,761,813; 3,591,461; 3,890,204; and 4,188,265.
The bacterium, Campylobacter fetus subspecies jejuni, has long been recognized as a pathogen causing abortion in cattle and swine. In recent years interest in this organism has increased throughout the world since it apparently is the etiologic agent for 3-11% of human patients with acute diarrhea. This level meets or exceeds that of Salmonella/Shigella outbreaks.